Seduction of the Dark Side
by Rogue Leader
Summary: ObiWan has left the Jedi and Aayla wants to know why. One Shot ObiAayla.


**Title:** Seduction of the Dark Side  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warning:** Non-beta'd (anyone want the job?) All comma splices are my own.  
**Archive:** FF.N; Anywhere Else, Please Ask.  
**Feedback:** YES!  
**Disclaimer:** To George Lucas, they belong. Nothing do I own. To Lucasfilms my money goes anyway. Sue me, you _will not._

**A/N:**  
---------  
**_Nic:_** facepalms Um...why did I just have sudden Obi/Aayla thoughts? Isn't she, like, Jail Bait, compared to Obi-Wan? Forget his perving on Anakin.

**_Ana_:** Maybe not quite jailbait, but yeah, if he was buddies with Quinlan, since she was his padawan.

**_Nic:_** double facepalms I just realized where that thought came from. I, out of deference for that Mace convo we're having elsewhere, looked up your Obi/Mace story...and read my reply to it. I mentioned _Obi's Seductions to the Dark Side_™...and thought about Obi/Aayla...and how sweet turning her would be. I'm demented.

**_Ana:_** chokes Oh... DOOOOO ITTT! And then they can turn Anakin together...  
---------

...Yes Master.

Also, when this story was first posted in my LJ, this was the extent of it. Then People wanted more so I gave it to them. I am **not** including the bit that comes after this because I'm not sure if it fits with FF.N's new guidlines and ratings.

**_ETA:_** I've had a couple of requests for the rest. Please email me and I will send you the link to the entire story.

* * *

Aayla wasn't sure why she was so interested in the story of Obi-Wan Kenobi. It wasn't as if it was something terribly clandestine, since he had merely left the Order in good standing. Maybe it was because no one knew the reasons _why_ the promising young man had abandoned his padawan to another Master and left the path of the Jedi.

Some had speculated that he had a vision of the coming future and had decided that he didn't like the outcome. Others said it was because he had begun running into similar road-blocks in training young Skywalker as Qui-Gon had run into when Obi-Wan was a padawan. Still others whispered about the young Knight's discoveries on some of the more forbidden pursuits.

But none of this had interested Aayla. She didn't care why Obi-Wan had left, nor did she let it consume her and distract her from her own training. Besides, she had known Obi-Wan only in passing, when her own master, Quinlan Vos, had chance to speak to Kenobi when they found themselves on-planet together.

So why was she so curious about Obi-Wan _now_?

With a sigh, she shook her head, downloaded a pile of .doc files from the Archives to a fresh datapad and retired to her room.

As she sifted through the various records and mission reports, something deep within Aayla began to tug at her furiously. She read faster and faster until, at long last, she had exhausted her supply of information, and was instantly greedy for more. The insatiable need to possess Obi-Wan, to consume him and absorb his soul drove her back down to the Archives, whereupon she discovered, with the help of Jocosta Nu, that she had already downloaded and read every scrap of information on Obi-Wan Kenobi that was held within the Jedi Temple.

Slightly vexxed, the young woman went back to her room to brood. She wasn't there long, however, when she felt that tug reassert itself. With a deep breath, she gave herself up to the tug, grabbed her cloak and headed into the streets of Coruscant.

She wasn't sure how she ended up in one of the most prestigious areas of the planet, as the fire within her, that flaming beacon that whispered Obi-Wan's name seductively to her soul, drove all thought and attention from her. Pulling her cloak around her tightly, she entered a random building, barely noticing the opulence with which the lobby and, indeed, the rest of the building, was furnished.

A lift brought her to a higer level and finally she was rapping on a non-descript door. The door slid back and she stepped into the room, dropping her cloak and looking around. The plush surroundings impressed upon her great wealth and comfort. Peace and calm was etched in every line, every contour, the colour-scheme was innocence-incarnate. This room had been furnished with serenity and security in mind and the idea that only a Jedi would consider such a thing fluttered through her thoughts briefly.

The room was a sitting room to make any monarch or high official proud. There was a nerf-hide couch with two over-large nerf-hide chairs opposite; the table between them had a vase with a single rose within it. The wall-to-wall carpeting was lush and looked like heavenly clouds for bare feet.

Opposite Aayla, two steps led up to a more initimate seating area before a panoramic window that took up the whole wall. Through an opening on the left she could see the counter of a kitchen area and a door on the right was closed to her. She felt instantly at home here, and moved through the main room as one walks through a dream.

She stopped to gaze out the window, not really seeing the view of the Jedi Temple on the horizon. She inhaled sharply as she felt a presence close behind her. She had heard no one, felt no one nearby, until she felt the warm breath upon the back of her neck.

"I've been expecting you." The voice in her ear was soft, seductive, and distinctly male. The cultured tones sparked a memory inside her, one of the Jedi with whom she has recently become obssessesed.

Aayla closed her eyes, letting the name fall out of her as she exhaled, "Obi-Wan."

"Yes..." His hands ghosted down her arms, raising goose-flesh and sending shivers down her spine. His whispered words caused her to tremble with anticipation: "You wish to know why I left...let me show you."

Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, Aayla sank into his body as his arms snaked around her waist. His lips found her neck and suckled on the soft flesh he found there, before turning her head and claiming her lips. The taste of his mouth kindled something inside Aayla, causing an unexpected warmth to gather in her mid-section. That warmth grew as Obi-Wan's hands traced delicate patterns over her stomach and up her torso, where he paused to let his fingers explore the tenderness of her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth, and he used the opportunity to taste her more deeply, easing his tongue between her lips to mate with hers. With one hand on her sternum, the other languidly made its way down her body to her sacred center. His hand cupped the sensitive area gently, applying a little pressure with the heel of his hand.

She gasped against his mouth, breaking the kiss. She closed her eyes at the unfamiliar sensation, leaning more heavily into Obi-Wan's strong body.

"I love you," he breathed. "I've loved you for so long...been waiting for this for so long."

She fought for the strength to speak. "This is forbidden. We cannot..."

"We can," Obi-Wan stated, reassurance flowing from him to his captive.

"No," she gasped.

"Yes!" He spoke softly, yet firmly. "This is why I left. So I could feel this way and not be plagued by the guilt it brought. This..." His breath emerged in harsh gasps. "This is but a taste of the Dark Side, Aayla," he said, his voice husky with emotion. "Fall with me! Fall with me and feel completeness such as you've never known. Let me love you, Aayla. Let me take you with me..."

Aayla whimpered, fighting against that pull that had brought her to this place, straining against that insatiable need to possess this man and blend her soul with his. "We musn't," she said weakly.

"I could not have drawn you here if you had not been willing. You want this, my love. You _need_ this..." To enhance his point, he pressed again with the heel of his hand, rubbing a little this time, and she cried out in pleasure.

As he eased his touch, she drew a ragged breath. Her mouth was captured for a tender kiss, followed by another spoken appeal.

"Fall with me Aayla, please." He sounded desperate, lonely. The tone of his voice brought tears to her eyes and she turned in his embrace to cling to him.

"Obi-Wan..." she said, so softly he almost didn't hear.

"Yes, love?" He kissed her tenderly on the temple.

"If I Fall, will you catch me?"


End file.
